Agricultural seeding implements, such as row crop planting implements and the like, typically include multiple seed metering devices that separate seeds from one another such that individual seeds can be dispensed at consistent intervals. Such seed metering devices can take various forms. For example, some seed metering devices use a vacuum to direct seeds, while others employ seed-selecting “fingers”. Regardless of their specific construction, all of the seed metering devices on a planting implement are typically driven by a common drive shaft. Moreover, each seed metering device connects to a separate drive system that transmits power from the common drive shaft to the seed metering device.
The drive systems described above typically include a first transmission (for example, a helical gear drive) driven by the common drive shaft. The first transmission drives a flexible shaft, which in turn drives a second transmission (for example, another helical gear drive). The second transmission drives a shaft connected to the seed metering device. Such drive systems advantageously permit relative motion between a portion of the implement supporting the common drive shaft and a planting unit supporting the seed metering device to facilitate, for example, planting on uneven surfaces.
However, these drive systems also have a number of drawbacks. For example, the drive systems include several similar, albeit different, components. These components include, for example, the various housing sections of the transmissions. These components can be mistaken for one another, which can increase the difficulty of and increase the time required for manufacturing. Furthermore, manufacturing typically involves time-consuming processes, such as connecting threaded fittings supported by the flexible shaft to threaded surfaces on the transmission housings.
Considering the above drawbacks, what is needed in the art is an improved seeder drive apparatus that addresses one or more of the above drawbacks.